Apocalypse on Nightmare Street
by ricenation
Summary: None of the zombie movies, or video games could have prepared Rukia for the real thing. It's 2012, and a chaotic nightmare has mysteriously plagued the world. Now it's just the fight for survival, so does Rukia have what it takes to stay alive? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A few things that are kind of important. First off, I want to thank loveless996 for giving me the inspiration.**

**Also, I don't own Bleach, otherwise I would release a hoard of zombies in a room with the notorious Sosuke Azien. Okay, now that the formalities are over with, let's get on with our lives.**

**Chapter One: Day zero**

**December 12, 2012**

**1530 Hours**

During those dull hours of class, usually when she was assailed with droning lectures, Rukia had always dreamed of something more than just a monotonous day of school. Maybe she'd always wanted a world full of adrenaline inducing drama, or an adventure that would place her on a wild roller coaster. Rukia wished for the spontaneous...back then. Watching and reading thrillers spurred on her overactive imagination, leaving her hopelessly addicted. But more than anything, she absolutely loved zombies. The grotesque peculiarness of it all was just too much. They were just a phenomena that kept her guessing with a never ending flow of inquisitiveness. The undead was a secret obsession of Rukia's that could have shocked any of her closest friends. Her cockiness of handling any situation was something that she was always sure of. However, none of the movies, video games, or comics that she's read could have prepared her for the real thing.

It wasn't pretty.

An intense wave of nausea overcame her tired body as she assessed her current situation. Rukia was panting heavily with her wooden katana hovered neurotically over her dead friend. Orihime's head caved in where her weapon met the skull, and a thick black liquid started to drain out of her ears. The red headed girl, once beautiful and vibrant, now held a vacant stare, blue veins webbed across her pale face and intestines were falling out of her gaping mouth. Orihime collapsed over a dilapidated Tatsuki, finally silenced under the weight of Rukia's wooded sword. Blood and pus mixed into a pool of rancid medley at her feet, mirroring the horror of death. The putrid smell of excess pustule in the hot air caused her to heave and choke on the bereavement mingling in the atmosphere. Taking a few unsteady steps backwards, she found herself at a loss of words. Her mind was suspended in the air, unwilling to face the truth of her situation, but of course the world was a cruel one, and a state of ignorance was unfeasible at this point. Rukia's mind was spinning as she was thrown back to earth, and the moaning of the undead was enough to set her off. The realization of it all assailed Rukia, throwing her into a dark pit of putrescent reality. However, she was never one to panic and her trained composure took over easily. Reeling in her deranged nerves, she forced her shaking hands to stop, and her breathing came to a fixed rhythm before she could even process a single thought.

_Flashback:_

**December 12, 2012**

**1400 Hours**

"Rukia! Are you coming to Kendo practice or what? Kaien dono said he would tutor us tonight," Tatsuki called over to her friend.

A duffel bag was thrown over her shoulder as she placed an impatient hand on her hip. Rukia frantically scribbled down the last bit of notes before snapping her binder shut. After stuffing the rest of her things in her back pack, she sprang out of her desk to follow Tatsuki.

"Wait up, we have plenty of time!"

She ran out of the classroom, catching up to the taller girl and easily fell into step with her. It was a Friday afternoon, and classes quickly emptied of all students who were eager to head home and start on the weekend. Both girls headed towards the locker room on the second floor, grabbed the customary equipment and headed towards the practice rooms which were located a short distance from the school. A small two story building held a wide variety of rooms from the Sewing arts and crafts club, to the kendo club. Nothing about the day seemed sinister at all. Outside the wind blew a flurry of seasonal snow, and even during the dead of winter, the sun beamed in the middle of the sky. The first students just emerged from the main building, talking animatedly about the day and the menial stresses of life.

Normal.

Tatsuki struck up a conversation with Rukia, "So, we have another competition next week. Are you ready for it?"

"Hell yeah. Between you, me, and Renji, Karakura High is definitely going down!" Rukia grinned.

"I heard they had a good team this year, but I bet Seretei High is way better," The adjacent girl said cockily.

They both grinned as they pictured a favorable outcome for the next fight. The two girls climbed the set of stairs of the Club Building, and passed a few doors before arriving at their final destination. After reaching the doors of the kendo room, they both casually entered to find it empty.

"Hmm...I wonder were Sensei is," Tatsuki muttered.

The girl checked her watched and frowned, "He's never late, and we were supposed to start fifteen minutes ago."

Rukia looked around and shrugged, "That's a good question. I hope nothing came up, I was really looking forward to sparring with him."

Tatsuki looked up at her friend and an amused smirk spread across her face.

"Hah! Are you sure it's not just 'cause you want to see Shiba sensei?" Tatsuki joked.

Rukia blushed profusely, "N-no! That's ridiculous. I simply respect Kaien dono, and besides...he's old!"

Tatsuki clapped Rukia on the back and feigned pity, "Aww, poor Rukia's in denial and now she'll never get to hook up with our Sensei."

The taller girl burst into a fit of laughter after dodging one of Rukia's attacks. Tatsuki pulled out her practice katana and aimed the tip at Rukia with a mocking smile.

"I challenge you to a duel, Kuckiki Rukia for the right to Shiba sensei's bed," Tatsuki wiggled her eyebrows. She couldn't hold back the flow of giggles, and then fell to the floor weak in the knees.

Embarrassment ate away at Rukia's nerves as her lips pursed into an irritated line.

"Stop laughing!"

At this, Tatsuki shook even harder as she held her sides and squeezed her eyes shut. Fuming, Rukia withdrew her own wooden katana and proceed to defend her honor.

Swinging her sword down upon Tatsuki, the laughing girl barely escaped the blunt weapon by rolling on to her feet.

"Oh, I see how it is. So you _do_ want Shiba sensei," Tatsuki grinned.

Rukia growled as she took a swipe at her friend, but Tatsuki smartly blocked the attack with her own katana. The taller girl charged at Rukia with her blade held high, giving Rukia the disadvantage. She swiftly positioned her sword horizontally in front of her, using two hands to stop the powerful blow Tatsuki threw at her. Rukia skipped backwards and spun around her friend, intending to swing under her knees in order to knock her over. However, Tatsuki saw this coming and jumped high in the air to avoid the wooden blade.

The two friends continued to spar until all their energy was drained, and they collapsed on the floor next to each other, panting.

Rukia gave a weak punch to Tatsuki's arm and huffed, "There's nothing between me and Kaien dono."

"Fine, be that way," the other chuckled.

There was a short intermission of silence as they took time to catch their breath.

"Anyway, I had the strangest morning. I forgot to tell you during lunch...but when I was walking to school, I could have sworn this old hobo wanted to rape me," Tatsuki started to laugh uncertainly.

Rukia didn't catch her nervousness and giggled, "You do tend to attract the creepers, Tatsuki."

"Shut your mouth," The offended girl rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, the guy looked mess up-"

Suddenly the intercom interrupted the conversation, and a shrill woman began to speak, _"All students and faculty remain in a classroom until further instructions are given. Secure the doors and do not open them to any suspicious persons. I repeat, no one is to leave the school building at this-Oh my God! N-No…Stay away!"_

Tatsuki and Rukia simply stared blankly at the intercoms, and they were met with static. Rukia perked up her ears, and that was when she realized the distant mix of screams and shouting across the campus.

"What the hell's going on?" Rukia sat up immediately, eyes wide with confusion.

"I don't know. Do you hear that? Something's happening outside," Tatsuki said as she got up to her feet.

Suddenly, a blood curling scream pierced the sky, clearly coming from outside the Kendo room. The two girls met each other's eye in alarm, and both took off towards the sound.

Through the small rectangular window, they saw Orihime banging loudly against the door with fear clouded in her brown eyes. A muffled plea came from the other side of the door, "Help me Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki reached the doors first, ripping them open to give sanctuary to the red headed girl. Rukia followed suit and almost ran into her frozen friend. They both fell into paralysis as they witness the scene. A cadaverous student materialized right behind her, releasing an eerie moan before his pale hands blindly outstretched to grasp on to the innocent girl. It all happened too quickly, and then his teeth ripped into her shoulder with such animalistic fervor that a shudder ran up and down Rukia's spine. This seemed to snap Tatsuki out of the stupor, and she made reflexive attack at the crazed peer with her wooden katana held high.

Rukia held her breath as a sickening crack could be heard once Tatsuki placed all her energy into splitting open the assaulters' head. Tatsuki was ambushed with shock, horror, anger, and she was left unable to respond to the world around her. Was the student dead? He had to be, after coming across one of Tatsuki's expert blows. Rukia was unsure if her friend would ever be able to come back, and was debating on what to do before the taller girl snapped out of it. She dropped the splintering katana to the floor, and Rukia could clearly see the twitching of her erratic fingers.

After a moment, Tatsuki was able to overcome her frozen state and turned towards Orihime, who was slumped to the floor with distressed eyes.

Orihime's voice was surprisingly bright, like a little bell as she attempted to smile, "I-I made both of you licorice spinach, and curry...b-but I dropped it. Sorry."

Tatsuki gave Orihime a look of disbelief and shook her head. Her eyes scanned Orihime's wound with startled eyes and turned to Rukia in alarm, "Go into the office and call an ambulance!"

Rukia didn't move. She couldn't.

"Tatsuki. You didn't see them...they're dead. Our friends are dead...our classmates are dead, the teachers...and soon I'll be dead..." Orihime whispered weakly. However, her voice stayed unbelievingly optimistic.

"Don't be so stupid, Orihime! You sound like one of those hopeless girls in horror movies. Have you been day dreaming again?" Tatsuki said agitatedly.

Tears streaked the wounded girls' face, "N-not dreaming…It h-hurts."

An inaudible sigh escaped her lips as she unknowingly uttered her last words, "Save...yourselves."

"You can't be serious…please…O-Orihime!" Tatsuki knelt down beside the girl and shook her shoulders.

She growled, "Get up! Stop playing dead."

There was no answer from the red head except for the buzz of the candescent lights above. Rukia's eyes zoned in on Orihime's wound, which had stopped bleeding and was now festering at an exponential rate. She could clearly see the light blue veins crawling from the corners of her face, and a thick film started to cover her eyes.

"Tatsuki…" Rukia muttered.

"Orihime, Listen to me! Quit it already," Tatsuki choked back a scream.

The tears started to build up in her friend's eyes as she bit back her lip to keep the fear from showing.

"Tatsuki," Rukia recurred.

"Look at me, God dammit!" Tatsuki shouted at her close friend.

She aggressively lifted Orihime's head, only to meet an empty shell with starved eyes.

"Tatsuki!" Rukia screamed.

In the past, Rukia would find herself yelling or ridiculing the stupidity of the characters in zombie movies. She was always the one to point out brainless mistakes or idiotic actions throughout the plot, never understanding why. But now she understood, being placed in a different situation really did change things. She couldn't move her legs. They were fatally glued to the floor and all she could do was watch the carnage unfold.

_End of Flashback_

**December 12, 2012**

**1530 Hours**

They were cold. Dead. Alive. Carnivorous.

It didn't take a genius to figure this one out. She was caught in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

Tears streaked her face as she stared at the bodies of her nakama, all cold and bloody. Taking slow steps, she knelt beside the corpses and found herself at a lost. With an unsteady hand, she gingerly reached out to close the unanimated eyes of her friends. Staring at their calm faces, she came across the foolish notion that they were only asleep. Maybe she was asleep too, and this was all a dream. She would wake up from this nightmare in the morning, never ever taking the company of her loved ones for granted again.

However, no matter how many times she open and closed her eyes, the same gruesome images appeared. Tatsuki's mangled limbs, the gaping hole in her abdomen, the gushing of intestines falling out of her body...Then there was Orihime. Her innocence was washed away with the blood smears painted across her face, and the flesh stuck between her teeth. She couldn't face them anymore. Rukia somehow found herself running towards the window that overlooked the school grounds, hands balled up in fists as she tried to comprehend the scene. It was the ideal picture of a zombie apocalypse. Unsuspecting students were panicking on the ground, some trying to retreat towards the school, but never making it all the way. It was truly a blood bath that screamed painfully at her. Bodies started to pile on one another, every single one of them a face she once knew. Rukia pushed open the window, and the immediate sounds of agony reached her ears. She could even hear the tearing of flesh between teeth over the hum of the moaning dead. The distant sound of helicopters dominated the skies as the alert sirens of ambulances accompanied the pandemonium.

How could this massacre happen so quickly?

Rukia gave a sideways glance at the door, and hastily slammed it shut. Sliding back against the wall, she wracked her brains for a plan. She felt so alone right now, as if she were the only person left in the world. That could be an unsettling possibility. In a corner of the room, a thick stench of rancid flesh hovered over the dead bodies of once smiling faces, and she turned the other way to avoid looking at them. If she didn't see it, it wasn't real. Letting the katana clatter to the floor, her fingers started to tangle in her hair, pulling aggressively at the roots, wondering if the pain could wake her up from this nightmare. Minutes passed, then hours. Outside the sun began to set, the pastel colors splaying over the horizon tasting sweet and innocent, as if zombies never roamed the streets of the neighborhood. But the moaning didn't stop; neither did the wail of ambulances. That was when she realized that there was no waking up.

Once the events finally sunk in, Rukia stood up to analyze her options. It was no use sitting in a corner building a rood of denial over her head. She thought of her family. Well, there wasn't much of a family to begin with. Byakuya, her brother was halfway around the world on a business trip in New York, America. Rukia wasn't completely sure what was going on. Was she facing an epidemic, or a pandemic situation? Either way, she had faith in his survival abilities. He was the epitome of perfection, and she believed nothing could kill him. Rukia's mind immediately shifted to her sister, Hisana. She was currently sick and took residence at the Karakura Hospital. The place was a half hour drive from the school. Her surviving ability was a zero on a one to ten scale, but she was smart and Rukia could only hope she was still alive at this moment. Something from the back of her mind flashed brightly across her head.

_Rule number one of survival: don't risk searching for family and friends._

Rukia couldn't deny the truth of the statement, but not a single cell in her being would allow her to carry out such a selfish rule. She could never abandon her sister, no matter how futile the attempt would be. So her first mission was to get to Karakura Hospital. She would figure out all the details afterwards. Now that she had a purpose, what was next? Well, she needed something better than a wooden katana. Tatsuki's katana started splitting after one good strike to the head. Rukia needed a double barrel shotgun, a sniper rifle, an AK 47, or better yet, a bazooka. It was too bad schools weren't stocked to the brim with zombie killing weaponry.

Currently facing the nadir of her frustration, she pulled her brows together attempting to creatively find a suitable arsenal. A baseball bat? No, she would rather stick with the wooden sword. A text book? No, this was getting ridiculous. What would be useful? The school teachers practically treated them like preschoolers who could barely handle scissors. But, there had to be something...

"That's it!"

Rukia rose to her feet and paced to the back of the classroom towards her ex teacher's office. Displayed high upon the plaster wall were two authentic katanas. They sat gingerly on the shiny holsters so skillfully crafted that they gleamed. The first was snow white, its attractive sheath promising an impressive blade, and the circular hilt held intricate designs that accented the beautiful sword. The second was pure onyx, the hilt was fashioned as a swastika, and a thin chain was attached to the end of the handle. The best part was both treasures were sitting tauntingly behind a thick layer of plexiglass. Rukia stood on the tips of her toes and couldn't stop her from pressing her nose against the impossible screen.

BANG!

The walls shuddered against the impact, and then a moment later a wail resonated through the wooden doors.

"Shimatte," Rukia cursed.

BANG!

The doors creaked against the force, almost whimpering against the assault of the undead. Rukia realized that she had to escape the school as soon as possible, no question. Using her pent up vexation, she picked up the stapler sitting innocently on a desk and hurled the object at the plexiglass. The thing rebounded off the surface without imprinting a scratch on the surface of the panel. In a snarl of vexation, she started picking up miscellaneous and launching them at the impenetrable glass, all in vain.

BANG! BANG!

She could hear the beginning of a fissure on the exterior of the door that was her only guard. There were more than just one of the creatures on the other side, and the moaning increased to an uncanny volume. As a sign of desperation, Rukia began to hammer on the dense panel with her fists, until her hands were decorated with blood and the blooming of fresh bruises. She wasn't going anywhere without those shining katanas just beyond her reach. No, one look at them and she knew that they were destined to be hers. However, the situation was looking grim, seeing as the barrier keeping the weapons from her reach looked newer than before. Rukia slammed her palms against the partition and let out a strangled growl. She looked longingly at the jewels from the other side of the glass until her eyes landed on a tiny key hole placed just below the glass, hidden from view.

"A key…" She whispered.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The top frame of the door gave away, and the repulsive faces of the undead peered into the room looking for their next victim. Rukia's head swiveled towards the barrier; it still kept them out, barely. Their hands blindly reached out for human flesh, grasping at the air in wanton movements. One glance at the half dozen zombies and she knew her wooden katana couldn't stand a chance. Rukia had little time as she frantically searched the office for anything that remotely resembled a key. Tearing the room in two, she ripped open drawers, swept through files and raided every inch of the once proficient office. She chewed painfully into her bottom lip and looked outside the office once more.

_Think Rukia…_

"_Before Miyako passed away, she sent me these. They are very rare, seeing as the maker died only a few years ago," He muttered with a rather distant look in his eye. His gaze touched over a cheesy, heart shaped picture frame sitting casually on his desk, and he allowed himself to reveal a melancholy smile. _

_"People definitely don't make them like that anymore. Figured I might as well keep them here at school, although the school administers were against it at first, I finally convinced them that keeping the Katanas here served as a great motivational tool for the kids. Those old guys just want to make sure I have these babies locked up nice and safe. So, what do you think of the Katanas, Kuchiki? Pretty neat, huh?" Kaien grinned down at her._

_With bright eyes she gazed at the lovely objects, "They're amazing! I wish I could have my own katana…"_

"_Huh, maybe one day you just might get your hands on one," Kaien patted her head affectionately_.

Nothing. Rukia didn't understand the arbitrary memory that came to mind, and she couldn't parse it. It was just a bunch of mindless chatter, aside from the fact that he mentioned where he got the swords. What was so significant about it?

Wait…Her sharp eyes spied a picture frame lying on the floor. Picking up the broken object, she flipped it over and found herself staring at the picture of Kaien's late wife. Captured in the borders, a beautiful women in her mid twenties stared back with large brown eyes, she was being held close by an equally handsome man who seemed to be laughing heartily. It was hardly noticeable, but behind the photo, there was a small outline of a thin object. Rukia tore open the frames with her fingernails, and to her utter luck, a small silver key was wedged between the photo and the back of the frame. With on hand she tucked the picture in her front pocket while her fingers fumbled with the small key in her other hand. A sheen of sweat started to gather across her forehead as she prayed that the door would hold a bit longer. A particularly loud bang caused the key to jump from her grasp, and she cursed to herself. The metal object slipped out of her nervous hands and she cursed violently. Rukia grabbed the key off the floor and tried again, feeling naked with her back turned against the carnivorous corpses.

BANG! BANG! B-SNAP!

The key finally found the entrance and Rukia gave it an anxious turn. The plexiglass reluctantly pulled away at last. Rukia grabbed the jet black sword first and simply slipped it between her belt. Then, she hastily picked up the second sword and fluidly unsheathed the weapon with nimble hands. The sword was surprisingly light, and as the blade slid out of its beautiful sheath, she barely had time to admire the pure white that shined before her violet eyes. The door finally gave in to the abuse, and zombies started to flood into the room, running straight towards her. Without flinching, she gripped the hilt tighter in her grasp before impaling the first zombie through the eye socket.

The impact of the thrust vibrated up her arm, sending alarming signals to her brain. Her mind was telling her to stop, that this was wrong, but her instincts were ordering her to kill. Pushing the limp body away with her foot, she withdrew the sword; its once pure and innocent surface now defiled with the deep color of sticky red and gray matter. Rukia stepped out of the office before she found herself cornered, and began slicing away at the animated corpses. They were a lot faster than she imagined. Being freshly dead, their reflexes and agility were still intact, meaning they were harder to kill. Rukia tried her best to focus and pretended it was just sparring practice with Kaien and Tatsuki. Somehow, it managed to work, there were just more special effects involved. Her mindset quickly analyzed both positions and drew up the best way to defeat her enemy. She found that decapitating them right away was easier said than done. Despite the razor sharp end of her newly acquired blade, slicing through bone was hard work. The density of the compact material was tough, and not easy to break, therefore taking time whenever piercing the thick skull. Rukia found it easier to cut away the muscles of the legs, revering them handicap instead of killing them one by one. Once she slowed them down, it would be easier to put them to rest. So she danced around them, cutting away at the dozen zombies with lethal grace. All throughout the fight, Rukia avoided their faces as she raked her katana through the soft decomposing tissue, not stopping until they all lay crawling helplessly on the floor. Finally, she ended them by taking the time and mercy to put her peers out of their misery. The aftermath was quite gruesome.

Rukia could taste the coppery substance in the air, and as she stared throughout the room she felt the unpleasant sensation of bile threatening to spill. A black liquid oozed out of the bodies in puddles, chunks of flesh littered the floors, and worst of all, she was covered in most of it. Her heart was pulsating almost painfully against her chest, and her brain was in disarray as she tried to comprehend what just happened. After a few moments, Rukia was able to collect herself to some extent, and her instinct alerted her of the other dangers haunting the school. She kept her Katana at the ready, no longer hesitating to protect herself.

"Dammit! Help me!" a cry came from within the school.

It came from right outside the room in fact.

Rukia found herself rushing over to the outcry, almost too afraid of what she would see.

_Death Toll:_

_Orihime Inoue _

_Tatsuki Arisawa_

_Total (2)_

**A/N: So I decided that a break was inevitable between me and my life, and that fanfic was the escape I dearly needed. Just warning you: I'm not dedicating to anything. If there's enough interest though, it might fuel some inspiration. Hint, wink. **

**Review if your little heart so desires, it's how I abdicate whether to continue or not.**

**Constructive criticism/ love is greater than Mindless flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Heart**

_"Dammit! Help me!" a cry came from within the school. _

_It came from right outside the room in fact. _

_Rukia found herself rushing over to the outcry, almost too afraid of what she would see. _

**December 12, 2012**

**1900 hours**

She expected to see a half devoured peer struggling to throw off an assailing zombie. However, the scream never came, neither did the sickening crunch of bone meet her tender ears. Not in this case.

She stopped herself before she rounded the corner, the glint of a blade catching her attention.

After a moment, the head of a zombie dropped to the floor, rolling around idly before the body momentarily collapsed next to it. Rukia's gaze was aimed at the floor where the zombie lay still. Her observant eyes could not tear away from the cleanly severed head. Whoever did this was no novice. Only an expert could have sliced away the cervical portion with such strength and precision. Her cautiousness overrided her curiosity, and it was all she could do to stop herself from facing the anonymous…and possibly dangerous person.

If there was one thing to know in a world full of disorder and carnivorous monsters, it was that zombies weren't the only adversaries out there.

Taking this self conscious rule seriously, she stealthily pushed her body up against the wall and gradually peered around the corner. Then, with painful slowness, her eyes scrolled upwards. As she looked, a steel katana came to view. It was soaked in a dark crimson, contrasting with the bright azure strip of cloth that crisscrossed around the hilt. The grip around the handle was tight as the other hand reached out to support the shaken girl- she recognized it to be Kotetsu Kiyone- to her feet. The savior was a man, Rukia realized as she observed the tan muscled arms and broad shoulders. He was facing away from her, and a mane full of black shaggy hair was the only thing that confronted her. Rukia froze in place, for she knew this man, and he could only be one person.

Lowering all her defenses, she was swept into a moment of oblivion and the only thing her mind saw, was Kaien Shiba.

"Kaien," Rukia sighed with relief.

Upon hearing his name, the man turned around with shocked eyes after hearing the human voice. Their eyes locked for a moment, a raging storm of emotions as blue and violet irises clashed. Kaien sheathed his sword and walked hesitantly over to Rukia, and she noticed his eyes silently scan her surface for what could only be an infection. It was a plausible precaution, seeing as she was covered in crusting blood. His stare reached her eyes again with suspicion, but Rukia gazed back with the same intensity. He seemed to be relieved after giving a small nod of approval, as if she passed some kind of test. Once within arm's reach, he warmly embraced her, as if she were the only thing keeping him alive. Rukia's katana clattered to the floor, and she melded into his arms, too afraid to let go. She was afraid. Rukia hated that fear that clutched her soul and controlled her like a puppet on strings. It was a natural feeling that she despised more than anything. However, being in Kaien's strong protective arms seemed to sooth that painful fear, if only for a short moment.

Kaien rested a large hand on top of her head before saying, "Thank God you're alive, Rukia."

Rukia didn't say anything, she didn't trust herself too. So they stayed in their little cocoon of security for a moment, neither one ready to let go. However, a small cough came from Kiyone, bringing the two back to reality.

"I hear them, they might find us," she whispered.

She was right. Behind the fragile layer of silence, the ominous humming of moans could be heard.

Kaien released his hold, and Rukia found herself sagging under the vicious weight of the world.

"Let's rest somewhere safe before we bust out of here. It's too dark to leave now," Kaien whispered to both of the students.

"...Hai, Kaien dono," Rukia said.

A warm sense of relief flooded her as she stared unbelievingly at Kaien's back, unable to capture the real image of his living, breathing body.

He's not dead.

Somewhere in her scattered mind, just seeing him brought some stability, and she grasped on to it like it was the only way for her to survive in the tornado of turmoil. In a way, it was so true. Maybe, just maybe, Rukia could still hold a small bit of sanity between her fingers in a world full of empty Zombies.

They walked for a few moments before Kaien whispered, "I see you managed to retrieve them."

"Retrieve what?" Rukia looked up in confusion.

Kaien gestured towards the two katanas strapped on either side of Rukia's waist.

Rukia looked up with surprise, "Oh I almost forgot! These are yours…"

With a bit of remorse, she stopped to detach the valuable commodities from her belt and presented both of them to its original owner with two hands. Instead of snatching the precious objects from her grasps, Rukia was left waiting when Kaien slowly shook his head and a small grin spread across his face.

"No. They're yours now, Kuchiki. You've earn them," He smiled warmly at her.

She blinked once, then twice as the words slowly processed in her head. Violet eyes widening in disbelief, her bottom jaw unconsciously fell and she was left standing in shock.

"I...I can't. They were Miyako's last gift..." Rukia finally protested weakly.

Kaien gently closed his eyes as he found enough energy to chuckle, "No, Rukia chan. They belong to you now, and I'll have a better peace of mind if they were in your hands."

Her eyes softened, but she was still rendered speechless. She met Kaien's eyes, and there she found a serious and unwavering mind. Slowly, a miniscule twitch made its way to her lips, and soon broke out into a fully fledged smile. Rukia leaped into the man's arms in complete elation, and he gladly returned the embrace. Once she returned to her feet, she returned both katanas to their original resting place and looked back up at her Sensei.

"A-arigatou..." Rukia finally stuttered.

A swell of pride grew in Rukia's heart as she looked down at her most prized possessions. She couldn't help but feel a bond between the two swords at her side, and an even stronger connection between her and Kaien. It was a feeling she couldn't place, but it was something bright, warm, and tender.

Something crossed her mind, and she whispered quickly, "Wait! Kaien dono, I have something for you."

Kaien looked back as Rukia pulled something from her front pocket. Between her fingers she held the photo she rescued from the office in front of him. It was his turn to express a wave of surprise as he stared.

"Thank you...Rukia," Kaien murmured and he quietly pulled the object from her grasp.

He gazed at the photo with an unreadable expression before tucking the small picture into his wallet.

Kaien snapped out of his stupor and smiled once again, patting Rukia's head affectionately while saying, "Thanks, Kuchiki."

"Come on, Kotetsu, Kuchiki, let's keep going," He gestured them to follow him once again.

The hallways were deserted. Mangled bodies too graphic for a proper description littered the floor, along with the signs of panic and disorder. Papers were strewn across the halls along with streaks of dry blood decorating the lockers. It was safe to say the school was literally a living nightmare.

Rukia shuddered as she misplaced her foot, causing her to step on a lifeless body. The crunching of the brittle cartilage was almost enough to set her off, and she quickly jumped away. Kiyone caught her arm and didn't let go as Kaien led them to a more desolate part of the Club building. He pushed aside a sturdy wall of desk and chairs to let the two girls pass before entering through the small fissure himself. As silently as humanly possible, he reassembled the barricade before leading them through the only door in the narrow hallway.

Kaien gave them a wry smile before whispering, "Welcome to the famous storage facility-"

He only just opened the door before an arrow propelled out from the darkness, and Kaien barely had time to dodge the precise aim. The arrow anchored itself in the wall behind Rukia, dangerously disturbing the air as it whizzed past her head.

"Woah, calm down Ishida kun, it's just me," Kaien whispered.

He took a step back and raised his hands up defensively in front of Rukia and Kiyone.

"Hmph, I thought we agreed on a password, sensei," Ishida frowned.

Kaien rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly before saying, "Eh…gomen, gomen, I forgot. I guess I was just a little too excited after finding two survivors."

Ishida peered over Kaien's shoulder and inspected the two girls. He raised an eyebrow at Rukia, who was ornately splashed in blood, but trusted his sensei's word.

Kaien took this time to retrieve the arrow, and handed the deadly object back to Ishida, who quietly thanked him.

"Come inside girls, I'll introduce you to everyone," Kaien said cheerfully. Rukia stepped past Kaien and Ishida, entering the shady room cautiously.

The blinds were drawn shut, and, in the dim light Rukia could make out three more people.

"Sentaro!" Kiyone squealed.

She ran into a pair of arms that belonged to a dark haired man who fashioned a goatee.

"Kiyone…" Sentaro began softly.

"Are you an idiot? Don't shout so much or else the zombies will hear!" Sentaro poked Kiyone in the chest as he reprimanded her.

"W-Why you! You're being just as loud, hypocrite! Shouldn't you be happy I'm still alive? Baka sama!" Kiyone pushed the man away with a hiss.

"Hey! Don't call me a baka!" Sentaro scowled.

Kiyone proceeded to making a series of childish faces, "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka-"

Sentaro who appeared to be fuming scowled, "Stop that! If you say that one more time-"

"Urusai!" Kaien stepped in between the two as he pushed them away from each other.

"Kami, I almost forgot how obnoxious you two can be," He sighed and pinched the bridge of this nose between his fingers.

Without looking up Kaien whispered furiously, "From now on, no fighting, got it? And since I know that will never happen, if you guys do start fighting make sure that whatever you're doing, I can't hear you."

"Hai, Shiba sensei," The two said at the same time while saluting simultaneously.

They glared at each other and continued the conversation at hushed tones at the back of the room.

"Those two can never shut up," Kaien muttered under his breath.

"Anyway...you already know Kotubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone. Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang. Ishida Uryu, Hinamori Momo, and Hitsugaya Toshiro, meet Rukia Kuchiki," Kaien smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rukia. I'm a second year, I think we had the same home room," The shy girl named Momo voiced.

"I'm Hitsugaya, the third year representative…that is, before everything in this school went to hell," A short, white haired kid stated dryly.

"My name's Ishida. I was the fourth year representative. Sorry about the arrow," The man with square glasses said briskly before pushing a pair of spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Hajimemashite Momo, Hitsugaya sempai, Ishida sempai," Rukia nodded politely.

The atmosphere between everyone was one of deep melancholy, for no one had the energy to start a friendly conversation. Rukia could almost see the expensive toll of loss suspended above their heads, each dealing with their own grief in secret. She understood perfectly. Her own heart was trembling painfully under the trauma of that day.

After a tired moment of silence, Kaien softly clapped his hands together, "It's been a…long day. Let's get a good night of sleep so we can leave bright and early tomorrow morning. We can discuss everything then."

"We'll have to take turns keeping watch, so I'll take the first shift," Kaien said.

The rest of the students agreed and tried to make themselves comfortable among the mass of objects in the storage room.

Rukia's knees buckled under her mental and physical weight as she sagged ungraciously to the floor. Kaien threw her a towel, which she tucked under her head in silence and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_Rukia found herself in a meadow, lying with her limbs eagle spread across the soft grass. The world around her was so bright and vibrant, even the shadows seemed none existent. Colors shimmered before her eyes, burning sharp images into the back of her head. The red poppies danced under the instruction of the lazy wind, swinging their bodies back and forth, back and forth. Looking up at the sky, Rukia noted that the vast heavens above her were an empty blue. The sun was a bright orange, sending its rays to gently touch the earth and vanquish the shadows of despair. Rukia wanted to touch those soft citrus rays of tenderness to keep the darkness away, to keep her warm and safe. _

_Suddenly there was a shift in the atmosphere, and ominous clouds reached out to steal the sun away from her, leaving Rukia in a state of dark uncertainty. She witnessed a flash of lighting and cringed, expecting to confront an earsplitting bang. Instead, a screeching wail pierced her ears, tearing down her falsely built sense of safety. The moaning winds turned unfriendly as it nipped viciously at her skin, and the poppies started to liquefy, leaving pools of maroon in its place. She stared forebodingly at the black skies, and it started to rain. The first droplet plopped on the side of her cheek, feeling thick and heavy. Rukia used the back of her hand to wipe it off, but froze as she stared with trepidation at the blood smeared across her hand. Before she had any time to react, the sky came pouring down on her, showering masses upon masses of the sticky substance. Each drop felt like ice as it leached away at her soul, sending permanent shivers up and down her spine. She tried to look for shelter, but the increasing lake of scarlet prevented her from moving anywhere, keeping her frozen in place as the blood crept higher, and higher…_

_Soon, the meadow transformed into a sea of dark crimson, engulfing Rukia and stealing her last breath away._

**December 13, 2012**

**0530 hours**

Rukia's eyes snapped open with an impossible force as she gasped for air. Relief filled her at the realization of the dream, but the moment was spoiled once she noticed that she was not in the safeguard of her home. Her ears picked up the steady breathing of other people, and the distance moaning of creatures lurking in the dark. Rukia's weary eyes adjusted to the obscure room, and they zoned in on a sitting figure adjacent to her.

Kaien noticed her sudden movements and quietly whispered, "Are you awake, Rukia?"

She was paralyzed as the effects of her dream failed to release her. It was as if she could still feel the slick blood encasing her body and the invisible hands of death clutching her throat. The experience of the harrowing dream left her too disturbed and unstable to speak.

At the edge of her senses, she could still feel the touch of his concerned gaze and he spoke again, "Rukia?"

She considered ignoring his question to feign sleep instead, but knew that it tactic would never work on him.

As if to prove her assumption, he said, "I know you're awake, Kuchiki."

Akin to magic, the third time he called Rukia's name, Kaien seemed to disrupt her moment of rigor mortis. Rukia decide she needed to hear his voice again, so in response she brought herself up to a sitting position.

"There you are," He whispered.

When the silence continued, Kaien continued, "Crazy stuff, isn't it? It's like our whole world has been thrown into a horror movie."

Rukia remained silent, unable to find the words to speak. She didn't understand how he could converse of things so casually, how he could remain so calm in the most tumultuous of times. In contrast, she was a wreck. It was like her heart was eating her from the inside out, killing her in more ways then one.

"You have blood on your hands, Rukia. Tell me, who were the faces you put to rest?" Kaien said softly.

Rukia turned her head away, desperately trying to tune out his question. She didn't want to admit her horrible, despicable actions to him, or herself.

"Don't be afraid. You're not alone," he whispered.

He was met with cold silence, however, Kaien waited patiently for an answer. Rukia felt like she was facing a jury, and they expected her to state her crimes so they could abdicate a proper punishment for her. Well, they could do anything to her, she was deserving.

"Tatsuki, and Orihime..." Rukia murmured.

As soon as she mentioned their names, the prominent images of her dilapidated friends flared before her eyes. She winced automatically, shrinking away at their empty eyes and gruesome faces. Kaien rested a compassionate hand on Rukia's shoulder, doing his best to ease the pain, and cast aside the dark thoughts swimming in her head.

"I could have saved her, but I was too scared…I was weak," Rukia grinded out the last word.

"But you did put them to rest...that takes strength," Kaien objected.

"Not if I could have prevented it. I just stood there, afraid and useless," Rukia shot back.

He withdrew his hand, and said calmly, "But aren't we all afraid?"

She snarled, "That may be true! But if I was ever their friend, I would have been able to overcome that small obstacle!"

Rukia vigorously shook her head and pulled herself into a fetal position, defeated.

"Why am I even here, Kaien? Why do I deserve to live? I let my own friends turn into soulless, heartless beings," Rukia bit back the tears that threatened to flow.

Kaien remained silent, and Rukia almost grew afraid that she finally convinced him what a coward she was.

"Where do you think the heart lies?" The question took her off guard.

What was he talking about? Didn't he hear what she just said?

"The way I think...this is where the heart lies," Kaien motions between the two of them.

"Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of heart is born between us. Heart isn't something inside of you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born. If you were the only one alive in this whole world, heart wouldn't exist, now would it?"

Rukia was about to interject, but Kaien wouldn't give her the chance.

"There's no reason to worry. If you truly love them from the bottom of your heart, then your heart is definitely here, and if your heart is here, then that's 'the reason for you to be here'."

His words echoed in her ears, changing her somehow. Her idea of the heart was permanently changed, and its importance magnified tenfold.

"Whenever you fight from this point on, there is one thing you must never do, and that's...to die alone," He said gravely.

"When we die, our bodies disintegrate, and when that times comes, where will your heart go? Your heart will be passed on to your friends. And if you pass it on to your friends, then your heart...will always live on within them."

As the sun began to rise, Rukia could clearly witness the distant look in his azure eyes. In that moment, she could understand. It was as if his philosophic words cleaned her festered wounds, healing the pain she inflicted upon herself. He always had the ability to do that- make the sun shine a little brighter.

"Thank you, Kaien dono," Rukia respectfully bowed her head.

Kaien put on a big smile, "Hey, it's nothing. I mean, a zombie apocalypse calls for a good heart to heart talk, don't you think?"

Rukia caught herself chuckling at Kaien's casual remark. It was never in his nature to be serious for too long, and that was what she liked about him. It seemed like nothing could deter his soul, he was so strong, and Rukia wanted to emulate him. Kaien started to chuckle in return, and the two found themselves laughing at what was a dismal situation.

A small yawn came from the corner of the room, and the boy named Toshiro asked sleepily, "Why are you guys laughing at a time like this? Maybe it's just me, but I do believe our lives are at stake here."

His sarcastic tone caused Rukia to blush in embarrassment, because she didn't realize that the two of them had created such a cacophony.

"Oh, lighten up Hitsugaya. We can't get too serious, otherwise we won't be able to have any fun," Kaien rolled his eyes.

"I question your state of mind, Sensei," Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

The white haired boy languidly stretched his limbs before falling back to the floor.

"I highly disagree with your 'fun', Sensei. If we get too careless, it'll get us all killed," Ishida whispered as he sat up from his position.

"You guys are such a buzz kill," Kaien stated.

Ishida ignored the only adult in the room and instead answered, "I'll wake up the others. We need to plan our escape."

After Kaien rolled his eyes, he turned his attention back to Rukia.

As she found herself staring absently at her idol, a thought occurred to her, "Kaien dono, did you get any sleep?"

The older man chuckled, "What do you think, Kuchiki?"

She observed the dark rings hanging under his drooping eyes and the restless slump of his muscles. Rukia shot him a worried look with her own tired eyes, but he only shook his head.

"Comm'on, I'm not _that _much of a pussy. I assure you, one night isn't enough to kill me, Kuchiki. However, I could use a nice cup of coffee right about now..." Kaien yawned.

Both of them looked up as they heard furious whispering on the other side of the room.

"W-what are you doing on my side of the floor, Sentaro?" Kiyone looked down in horror as she discovered Sentaro curled up beside her.

"Hey! This is my side of the floor, Baka!" Sentaro growled.

"Liar! Last night you were over there!" She pointed to a spot a few feet away.

"Was not-"

Kaien furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, "Will you two cut it out?"

"Go...find some weapons or supplies, so we can hurry up and kill some zombies, Kami," Kaien sighed.

"Hai, Sensei!" They both saluted before competitively scrambling towards the piles of miscellanious objects in the room.

"I-I have to kill those things?" Momo whimpered as she gave an uncertain glance outside the window.

"What did you expect, Hinamori?" Ishida said seriously.

"But I know these people! How am I suppose to k-kill them?" She asked with scared eyes.

"They're already dead, and if you don't stop them, you'll die too," Ishida said matter of factly.

The reality of their situation hit Momo right between the eyes and she brought her hands to her face to catch her sobs. Toshiro shot Ishida an irritated look before going over to comfort the distraught girl. The poor thing couldn't seem to handle the heavy torrent of death assaulting her, and Rukia felt something akin to sadness as she beheld the innocent girl.

"You don't have to worry Momo, I'll protect you," Toshiro said, quietly patting her on the back.

She looked at him past her tears and said shakily, "Y-you w-will?"

He gave her a reassuring nod, "What do you take me for, a liar? You know me better than that, bed wetter."

Everyone could see the distant look in Hinamori's eye as her bottom lip trembled unconsciously. The poor boy was then immediately squashed under the weight of his friend's death hug, "Thanks, Shiro chan."

"I told you…It's Hitsugaya sempai!" He scowled.

An awkward cough came from the spectacled teen, "Can everyone converge? We need to straighten some things out."

As everyone gathered into a tightly woven circle, Ishida spoke up again, "Let's start off with what we know first, then we can decide what to do. These animated corpses-"

"Zombies," Kaien corrected.

Ishida sighed, "…These zombies infiltrated the school sometime during the afternoon, and now the remaining survivors are currently just us."

"I've quickly found out that the only way to dispose of these supernatural phenomena-"

"They're zombies. Zom-bies," Kaien interrupted.

Ishida noticeably twitched, "Sensei, I do believe everyone understands what I'm referring to."

"Well, I'm a simple man, Ishida kun, and I like simple terms," Kaien grinned.

"Fine. The only way we can dispose of the _zombies _is to decapitate, or destroy the brain," Ishida said irritatedly.

Toshiro added, "They also seem highly contagious. Any blood transfusion, or exchange of bodily liquids can cause immediate infection."

"Correct, Hitsugaya," Ishida nodded.

"In other words- biting is fatal, along with sex," Kaien said jokingly.

"I highly doubt any of us have necrophilia, sensei," Toshiro wrinkled his nose.

Rukia found herself rolling her eyes, and noted Ishida's aggravation over the Sensei's flippant remarks.

"Haha! That's a good one Sensei," Sentaro chuckled by himself.

"Pervert!" Kiyone slapped him on the arm.

"W-what? I wasn't the one who said that," Sentaro growled.

"Anyway, it doesn't seem like we have any communication access. I tried my cell phone but there's no connection," Sentaro said.

"What do you think could have caused all this?" Kiyone asked.

Rukia finally spoke up first, "It could have been anything, really. Maybe a virus, mutation, nuclear radiation, aliens, magic…who knows? Knowing won't change anything unless we can find a cure…"

"Rukia chan is right. We need a plan," Momo said timidly.

"Then where do we go? What do we do? Who do we contact?" Toshiro asked.

Everyone grew silent as they attempted to answer Toshiro's question. In truth, no one had the slightest idea and risk being wrong. This wasn't a game, there were no rules in an Apocalypse and in this game, it is easy to lose.

"You know, it's okay to ask the teacher…" Kaien shrugged sarcastically.

"Oh! Kaien dono, do you have a plan?" Rukia asked quickly.

He suddenly became serious, "Well first of all, I think it's best to find some source of government. I can't say that they're efficient or even that reliable, but it's the only thing we can do at a time like this."

"But what about our families?" Toshiro asked.

Kaien shook his head, "It's too risky. Have any of you kids actually seen a zombie movie?"

"I can't just abandon my grandmother! She's helpless, sick-"

"Exactly the point, Hitsugaya. We can't risk the lives of others for a hopeless cause," Kaien said regretfully.

"…Kaien dono, I wish to save my sister also. She's currently at the Karakura Hospital, and I know it's hopeless, but if I don't try, I would never forgive myself," Rukia whispered.

"My grandmother is at the Karakura Hospital, too. I think we should all check for family before we look for the government," Toshiro said decisively.

Kaien sighed tiredly, "I don't like it…but I'm not one to leave someone behind either."

"Let's do it Shiba Sensei," Kiyone and Sentaro agreed for once.

"What about you, Ishida sempai?" Rukia asked the quiet senior.

The teen turned away from Rukia, only leaving her with a glimpse of unease and inner turmoil.

Everyone glanced at each other for a silent confirmation, and since there was no objection, Kaien sighed, "Guess we're going to the Karakura Hospital."

"I guess we're going to Karakura Hospital," Shiba sighed.

No one objected his plain statement, and a quick murmuring of agreement took place.

"Any ideas on escaping?" Sentaro asked.

"…I think I know the quickest way out of this hellhole," Kaien said.

**A/N: So, Kaien received the spotlight in this chapter with the heart speech. Personally, I love Kaien to death, and I wish Tite Kubo hadn't killed him off. I really had a hard time selecting the group of survivors. Personalities, and surviving probabilities had to be considered…I won't guarantee that any of them will survive, but be sure to count on multiple bleach characters coming in and out of the story! I said I would eventually pair Ichigo up with Rukia, and I mean it. However, certain events must take place before they meet up, so until then, please be patient.**

**Also, I'm sad to say, the next episode will be extremely tragic…well to me at least. The down side about writing an epic zombie apocalypse is that people must die. Can you guess who it'll be?**

**Review if your little heart so desires, it's how I abdicate whether to continue or not.**

**Constructive criticism/ love is greater than Mindless flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Blood Stained Tears**

"_I guess we're going to Karakura Hospital," Shiba sighed. _

_No one objected his plain statement, and a quick murmuring of agreement took place._

"_Any ideas on escaping?" Sentaro asked. _

"…_I think I know the quickest way out of this hellhole," Kaien said._

**December 13, 2012 **

**700 Hours**

"You see, we don't have many choices on our hands here. Currently, we're on the second floor of the Club building, and the only exits are the main entrance and the bus exits. Both exits are of equal distance," Kaien began to say.

He paused to make sure everyone was on the same page before continuing, "Now our best bet would be getting a vehicle that's big enough to fit all seven of us, that way we don't have to split up."

"That would make our only option the bus ramp then," Rukia concluded.

"Right-o kid," Kaien nodded.

"From here, if we just cut across the back of the school, there should be a smaller concentration of zombies. It's pretty straight forward if you ask me," He shrugged.

Ishida asked skeptically, "What about the keys?"

"We'll just have to hope the keys are still in the vehicle," Kaien shrugged.

"Sounds a bit too theoretical to me," He muttered.

"If you have a better plan share it," Rukia quipped.

Ishida frowned and remained silent after realizing how limited their options were. They couldn't hold up in the storage room forever, and eventually the zombies would find them anyway. Their only chance of survival was to move out, but even then it was still risky, especially the location that the group pursued. Ishida knew for a fact that it was impossible for there to be any survivors left in the hospital, however he didn't complain because his house was right next to the facility, and he need supplies. However, the fact that hijacking a bus was their only escape bothered him because their were a number of liabilities.

"If there are no other objections, then let's do it," Toshiro said.

Kaien nodded, "First things first, we need to get everyone weapons."

He turned towards Kiyone and Sentaro, "Did you two find anything?"

"Yes sir! I found a lot of things we could use. But that Baka Sentaro didn't even help," Kiyone stated.

"A-are you serious? I did all the work!" Sentaro objected.

"Kami… I don't care! Just bring us what you have," Kaien snapped as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

They both rushed to grab a handful of miscellaneous things and raced back to Kaien, as if the whole ordeal was a competition. Soon enough, a small pile started forming in the middle of the group made of precious provisions.

The soft rays of light seeped past the blinds, allowing the Rukia to view their findings. According to her count, there were two baseball bats, three golf clubs, light padding that served as armor, a shovel, a hammer, a rake, a duffel bag, a case of water bottles, and a crow bar.

"So there you have it. Everyone take their pick, although I don't really recommend the golf clubs. They probably bend easily," Kaien said.

While everyone mulled over their weapons, Kaien pulled out his own Katana and began to clean bits of flesh of his blade.

Glancing over at Rukia, he said, "I advise you to clean your Katana too. They can rust easily."

"And here-" Kaien tossed a cloth and a sharpening stone towards her.

She caught them easily with both hands before nodding her head in appreciation, "Arigatou, Kaien dono."

Rukia took the time to unsheathe her blade and ran the cloth gingerly over the blood splattered surface. She found the motion somewhat soothing, as if erasing the stains would do the same to her conscience. All she wanted to do was curl up with a horror manga and cuddle with her Chappy doll. However, no amount of wishing would change anything. She was stuck in the middle of her own nightmare, unable to ever get out.

Once the blade shown its pure white once more, she sheathed the weapon and refolded the cloth. Rukia stood up in search of a durable back pack, easily spotting one amongst the pile of goods and went to retrieve it. After placing the cloth and sharpening stone safely in her bag, she looked around to see if the others were ready.

She noted that Toshiro seemed rather fond of his classic baseball bat, taking practice swings every once in a while. The white haired boy even wore beginner arm guards, complementary of the kendo club. As her eyes continued to scan the room, she observed Sentaro and Kiyone. They were currently fighting over a shovel, accompanied by their bickering and it looked strangely romantic to Rukia. Sentaro eventually gave up, settling for a crowbar and then started to pout over his defeat. Farther back, Momo looked rather unsure as she tentatively picked up another baseball bat, and Uryu stood uncaringly to the side, perfectly content with his bow and arrows.

"Have some water Rukia," Kaien handed her a bottle of water while he uncapped his own.

She tentatively pressed the bottle to her parse lips, but once the liquid met her tongue, she was unable to control her thirst. Quickly emptying the whole container, she wiped away the access water before deciding to preserve a few more bottles in her book bag.

As she did this, the teacher eyed her skeptically, taking in her soiled oxford shirt to her stained skirt. Rukia noticed immediately that she was being observed by the raven haired adult, and started to adjust her ruffled hair rather flushed. Sighing with amusement, Kaien set down his things and disappeared to the back of the storage room. Moments later he arrived with something draped across his arm.

"You're hopeless, Kuchiki," He patted Rukia's head before handing her an article of clothing.

Blinking in confusion, Rukia held the garment in front of her to see what she had been given. She held a soft black jacket in her hands composed of a warm leather. On the back, the kanji letters 'Seretei High Kendo Team of 2012' were boldly sewn in white along with their mascot, a shallow tailed butterfly.

Confused, Rukia asked, "What's this for, Kaien dono?"

The man simply rolled his eyes, "It get's kind of cold in December, Kuchiki. Maybe you should try covering up more, otherwise you'll get sick."

Blushing, Rukia said without thinking, "But aren't these for the Seniors?"

"It's safe to say that many of them won't be graduating this year, Kuchiki," Kaien quirked an amused eyebrow.

"Right," Rukia said embarrassed.

Rukia slipped on the jacket, and although it was a bit large, the jacket hung rather snugly to her body.

Kaien finally stood up and clapped his hands together, effectively capturing the attention of the others, "So is everyone ready?"

There was a shuffling of uncomfortable feet and a few hesitant mutterings among them. It was a rather impractical question after all. No one was ready to reveal themselves to those grotesque creatures created by Mother Nature, nor where they ready to possibly risk their very minds. Nature was a funny thing. The Earth intentionally created beings that were destined to destroy themselves.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Rukia broke the silence.

After a moment, Toshiro snorted, "That's the spirit."

"Well then here's the game plan," Kaien walked towards the window and parted the blinds a bit.

Outside the glass was a soccer field with a supply shed, and right behind it was the bus ramp. It was a quarter mile away, but the worst part was the fifty or so zombies wandering the ramp.

"First of all, we need to find out the strengths and weaknesses of these things," Kaien said.

"Well isn't it obvious? We knock off their heads," Kiyone shrugged.

Kaien shook his head, "No, I mean the senses. Can they still see? Can they hear? Can they smell? How do they tell the living from the dead?"

"That's a good question," Rukia murmured.

"They can definitely hear us," Momo whispered.

Everyone looked at her with curiosity while Rukia analyzed her empty brown eyes as the girl seemed to stare at the opposite wall, witnessing something no one else could see.

She continued uncertain, "My friend and I were in the calligraphy club when a walker came in the room…S-she screamed and i-it lunged after h-her instead of me."

"S-so…they will definitely go after noise…" Momo concluded, as did everyone else.

The hands of sadness plucked the strings on Toshiro's heart as he watched the haunted expression in Momo's eyes, causing him to rub small circles on his friend's back.

Kaien nodded grimly, "Okay, not a sound, got it everyone?"

After the silent agreement, the raven haired teacher walked towards the door, carefully removing the barricade with the help of Toshiro, Ishida, and Sentaro. Rukia took this time to pull on her book bag and unsheathe her snowy blade. After the door was cleared, Kaien used his hands to signal on the count of three.

3…Everyone tightened the vise grip around their weapon…2…A sharp inhale of air was taken…1…Kaien wrenched open the door.

Rukia squinted against the orange beams of light blinding her mind. The frozen burst of December wind bit the edges of her lips, enticing a shiver from the small girl. She wordlessly thanked Kaien for the jacket, which provided her with some warmth in the chilling world.

The teacher was the first to exit the room, swiftly checking both sides of the corridor for any danger. Sensing none, he beckoned for the others to follow. Rukia held her katana carefully lowered to her right with her muscles twitching at the slightest provocation. Outside of the room, the constant hum of moans became louder than before, agitating her nerves. Suspiciously there were no zombies, so the group proceeded down the stairs unperturbed. The school grounds were deathly silent besides the shuffling of nervous feet and the heavy breathing of her companions. Before turning a corner, Rukia winced as Kaien decapitated a corroding student without warning. A muffled squeak escaped Momo and she gripped the arm of Toshiro for mental support.

Kaien's voice barely came above a whisper, "Shhh…wait, can you hear them?"

Since Rukia had grown quite accustomed to the solemn atmosphere of the school, she almost missed the slightly elevated murmuring of the dead, and the heavier scent of decaying flesh. Kaien blocked their path as he held out his arm and slowly peered around the corner. He took a moment to analyze the situation while Rukia held her breath for the verdict.

Kaien faced the group once again, "There are about a dozen zombies blocking the path. Is everyone ready?"

There was a nodding of heads before he stepped forward, taking the first zombie with a fluid motion of his hand. Rukia followed, kicking away a zombie as it lunged for Kaien, promptly shoving the tip of her sword through the eye socket. Shuddering, she withdrew her blade from the limp form and steeled herself for more. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Toshiro deliver a smart swing against the head of an attacking zombie and heard the sickening crack of the skull. Sentaro used his crowbar to knock away another fast approaching zombie, as Kiyone herself plunged the end of her shovel across a zombie's neck, efficiently separating the head from the body. Across from her Momo had her eyes squeezed shut before hitting a zombie hard against its temple, causing it to lay motionless on the floor. Uryu launched his arrow right between the eyes of another corpse that threatened to grasp Momo from behind. The commotion casted the remaining zombies attention, and the rest of the dead sprinted towards the survivors. The main focus was all spent defending and destroying the undead, and each thrust, shove, swing, and shot eventually lead to a quiet atmosphere, aside from the heavy panting of the group.

After a moment, Kaien turned away from the survivors and asked, "Is everyone okay?"

The distant banging of doors could be heard from a short distance, but it only belonged to the aggressive groaning of a corpse. Her companions were slightly perturbed, however no one was injured or bitten.

Rukia looked around nervously before breathing a sigh of relief, "Everyone's okay-"

Out of nowhere, a zombie charged forward and tackled Rukia with a ravenous growl. She didn't have enough time to understand what was going on, turning in surprise to face the dull eyes of a fellow student. The cold body knocked the breath out of her and they both collided to the floor. Through this process Rukia lost the grip of her katana and watched as it bounced uselessly away from her reach. She didn't have time to draw her other katana, since her hands were being used to guard herself from a fatal bite. Rukia gasped as she used a clammy hand to hold the zombie by the neck and pushed it away from herself, attempting to avoid the thing's clamping teeth. She could clearly smell the rancid breath of the corpse and forced herself not to gag. Rukia flinched when an arrow ripped across the other side of the zombie's skull. The body laid limply on top of her, and unnerved, she pushed the corpse away from her with a speechless expression.

She scurried to her feet, shakily taking a step back into the outstretched arms of Kaien, who looked just as shocked as she was.

Her teacher shouted in alarm, "Rukia were you bitten?"

"N-No," She stuttered in shock.

Uryu walked by with a casual look on his face before handing back her katana, and at the same time he retrieved the arrow by yanking it out of the zombie's head, along with pieces of gray matter.

"You owe me one," he said simply.

Rukia nodded silently before accepting the katana, carefully pulling her nerves together. She couldn't afford to lose herself in this horrific world. Not now.

"Let's go," Rukia said as a flash of determination crossed her eyes.

Kaien smiled after seeing the alarm disperse from her face, and he called the others, "From here on, we run straight to the buses! No one gets left behind."

Roughly shoving past the doors, everyone started to sprint towards the school buses. As they ran across the soccer fields, Rukia noticed the few dismembered bodies littering the grass. A group of zombies crowded hungrily around the incapacitated victims, ripping through flesh and bone as they were occupied with their meal. In the distance everyone could clearly see at least two dozen zombies milling around the afterschool bus ramp.

Once they were closer, Kaien stopped them from approaching the area where the zombies crowded the only bus still parked. Placing his index finger to his lips, he silently crouched down to pick up a stone and threw it far to the left of them. The rock ricocheted off the fence and efficiently caught the attention of the inactive corpses. Like a brain dead herd, they wandered towards the distracting noise, clearing the path for the survivors. Kaien quickly walked up to the doors, however, he couldn't seem to them open.

"Shit," The teacher cursed.

Sentaro emerged from the nervous group, "Here, I got it."

Taking his crowbar, he wedged the curved end into the crack of the doors and forced it open. Everyone boarded the bus with haste, because the zombies were not occupied for long. A sigh of relief escaped everyone's lips as Kaien closed the doors.

Checking the seats, a pair of keys seemed to be missing, "Look for the keys everyone!"

An inhuman growl answered from the back of the bus. Rukia blinked as the dead bus driver sat up from his seat, glaring hungrily at the human flesh before him. Uryu didn't hesitate to release an arrow from his bow, and it sailed right between the eyes. The zombie stumbled back and fell to the floor, producing a thud along with a jingle of keys. Kaien parted through the group and knelt awkwardly in the small space as he searched carefully. Successful, he pulled out a ring of keys from the dead man's front pocket. The teacher made his way towards the front of the bus once more, and placed himself in the driver's seat.

"Let's get out of here," He said.

Just before Kaien prepared to start the engine, Momo shouted, "Wait!"

An odd smile appeared on the girls face, and everyone turned to see what she was pointing at. Rukia blinked in surprise as three people came running towards the bus in the distance. Soon she could see the miraculous approach of more survivors, however, her eyes immediately narrowed after registering the unwelcome faces.

Kiyone asked out loud, "Is that Azien sensei, Tosen sensei, and Ichimaru sempai?"

"Unfortunately," Kaien muttered under his breath.

Momo hurried towards the door and shouted at Kaien, "Hurry! Let them in Shiba dono!"

Kaien didn't budge, as a rather unnatural scowl overcame his features.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Momo," Toshiro said as he glared at the trio standing right outside the sliding doors.

Momo ignored her friend, and shouted even louder, "We can't leave without Aizen sensei!"

The small group people arrived behind the plexiglass door, knocking on it and gesturing them to let them in. Momo ignored everyone's reluctance and pulled the lever herself, allowing the three survivors to enter the bus.

"Arigatou, Momo san," Aizen said affectionately.

"Aizen sama, I'm so glad you're alive," Momo blinked back tears as she revered her admirable sensei.

Momo's sensei smiled sweetly, "I am glad to see that you are well, also."

A strained atmosphere settled over everyone as they watched the awkward reunion.

"Hi'ya Rukia chan," Gin Ichimaru graced her with a snakelike grin, causing Rukia to shudder in dislike.

Gin was chilling fourth year who served as Aizen's star pupil. His slitted eyes always seemed to follow Rukia since she entered the school, causing her great unease.

Aizen looked up towards Kaien and said dryly, "Thanks for letting us join your lovely group."

Kaien said nothing, and only stared coldly at the spectacled man. Rukia could feel the hostility and suspicion roll off Kaien in powerful waves, however this had no effect on Aizen at all.

Aizen ignored Kaien's intense gaze and embraced Momo as if to comfort her, "I'm glad to have found your little group of survivors. But you know…I'm not a babysitter, and I don't get along well in large groups."

"Especially groups that are composed of _weak_ children," He sneered.

Kaien's hand instantly flew to the handle of his katana, despite the fact that his weapon was useless in the confined bus.

"Oh no, no my dear friend, there is no need for that. You see, I have already won this fight," Aizen chuckled.

He revealed how his hand gun was positioned directly behind Momo's skull, upon seeing this everyone paused in horror.

With disbelieving eyes Kaien shouted, "How could you eve threaten a student's life? You're a teacher for god's sake!"

"Who said I enjoyed my job? Besides, without any rules or form of government, I see myself doing no wrong," Aizen chuckled.

This prompted Uryu to pointed the tip of his arrow at Aizen as he muttered, "Let her go."

"Why aren't you the hero," Tosen stepped behind Uryu with the end of a gun pressing against his head.

"Lower your weapon Ishida…we don't want to do anything rash," Aizen stated serenely.

Momo's eyes finally flew wide open with realization and confusion, "A-Aizen sama…W-What are y-you doing?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Aizen cooed with false warmth.

He continued, "As long as your friends calmly exit this vehicle, I won't kill you."

Toshiro growled, "What do you mean?"

"Surely someone as intelligent as yourself would understand, Toshiro kun. All that I'm asking is that you hand over the keys, and step out of the vehicle," Aizen answered dryly.

"I'm not leaving Momo," Toshiro shouted.

"You can watch as I blow your girlfriend's brains out, or you can leave without her," Aizen smiled coolly.

Toshiro lunged at Aizen, "Go to hell you bastard!"

"Hold on, Toshiro sempai," Rukia held back the fuming boy with both hands as everyone heard the clicking of a gun.

Kaien stood up swiftly, and with slow, loathing movements, he held out the keys.

Aizen smirked, "Good boy, now get off my bus."

"Everyone get out," Kaien seethed.

Gin opened the bus doors denuding the intensified groaning of the dead, and everyone stepped unwillingly off the vehicle as they felt the unsafe atmosphere embrace them once again. Sentaro and Kiyone had to restrain Toshiro, who was furiously flailing as he tried to return to Momo.

"Let go of me," Toshiro snarled.

Gin spoke in a mock warning tone, "I'd be quiet if I were ya'. Those zombies can 'ear purty well."

True to his word, Rukia check to the left, and zombies began to shuffle curiously towards the commotion.

The snakelike man turned to Rukia and grinned once more, "Wish ya' could stay, Rukia chan. Yer always fun to mess wit."

Kaien was the last one to step off the bus, "Now hand over Hinamori san."

"I don't recall that was ever part of the deal," Aizen said calmly.

With a silent curse, Kaien tried to lunge forward, however, Gin closed the doors and the loud engine of the bus ignited. Rukia flinched as the echoing shot of a gun was heard, and the foreboding noise hung dangerously in the air, causing Rukia to freeze. Looking through the window, the splattering of blood and brains was caught on the glass, reconfirming the death of Momo Hinamori.

Toshiro screamed, "NO!"

Sentaro swore, "Shit, here they come!"

There was nothing they could do besides fend off the onslaught of zombies, and Rukia took on a last glance as the bus full of murderers charged through the gates. A sudden flash of anger sprouted inside her when she thought about Momo's hideous betrayal. Toshiro was in worse condition as he fell to his knees in shock, not processing what had happened.

"Hitsugaya! Get on your feet we have to move," Kaien barked.

Toshiro shook his head as he trapped himself in a disbelieving state, trapping his face between two hands.

Rukia swiftly moved towards the boy forced him up before shouting, "Snap out of it Toshiro! I cared for Momo too. We're all going to die now if we don't get out of here! And I can't leave anyone behind."

The boys' eyes hardened before a cold aura poured out of his small being. Toshiro's momentary lapse of bereavement seemed to pass as he roughly pushed himself on his feet. A small bit of relief comforted her as Rukia took two hands and promptly lodged her blade up a gaping mouth.

Unfortunately, things only got worse.

Aizen's gunshot was heard from at least a one mile radius, enticing the nearby zombies to an easy meal. Through the panic, Kaien led the survivors outside the gates and soon everyone dropped their offense, making a quick retreat.

"Kuso, I'm running out of arrows," Ishida cursed as he realized he didn't have time to retrieve his ammo.

"Forget it! We have to find a car," Rukia shouted through the chaos.

As they exited the school grounds and ran down the street, Rukia glanced over her shoulder and paled. At least fifty of the undead spewed from the school's entrance, chasing them with unanticipated speed. While the survivors were racing down the road, more zombies joined the ravenous hoard.

They were fast.

Very fast.

Rukia easily began to gasp as her muscles burned angrily beneath her. She swallowed down the fatigue and forced herself to keep running as if her life depended on it...which it did. All of a sudden, the weight of her bag became extremely heavy…and it was if her own breath was pulling her down. Rukia's lungs ached each time she sucked in for air, and she could even sense the zombies behind her. What happened next was inevitable. A sharp gasp escaped from Kiyone as she twisted her ankle and tumbled painfully to the floor.

Sentaro skidded to a halt and spun around for his companion, "Kiyone!"

She lay on the ground with her foot placed in an odd angle, quivering in fear. The zombies were only twenty yards away.

"Dammit you two," Kaien cursed before stopping to defend the students.

Sentaro bent over to help Kiyone up, but it was useless because she was unable to run. You could almost hear the erratic beating of hearts over the disturbing hissing of the undead.

Ten yards away.

Once Rukia realized what had happened, she paused in her steps and turned around, "Hurry up!"

"There's no time," Uryu shouted as he dragged her forward.

"Stop it! They need our help," Rukia hissed as she yanked her arm out of his grip.

Kaien and Sentaro clashed head on with the zombies, and the ripping of flesh ensued. A piercing wail reached Rukia's ears as she ran towards the fight, her adrenalin racing along with her blood. Kiyone was being ripped apart as more and more of the undead fell eagerly upon her. It was a gruesome display of cannibalism when she witnessed the spilling of intestines between the shuffling of eager zombies. Furious, Rukia released her ire on the nearest group of walkers, slicing through heads and stabbing through brains. She couldn't bare to lose anyone else. It was killing her…the loss was eating her alive…

Sentaro dived into the masses as he attempted to save Kiyone, only allowing himself to meet the same fate as she. The hoard was momentarily occupied with their fresh kill, and Rukia barely registered the fact that Kaien was dragging her hastily away from the zombies. During the process of fighting, his sword disappeared in the wave of hungry mouths, but only Rukia seemed to notice.

"Get a grip on yourself, Kuchiki," Kaien wheezed.

A few zombies pursued Rukia and Kaien, but they were quickly shot down by Ishida. Once an acceptable distance was put between them, no one spoke or even looked back. Ishida eyed the two of them curiously before resting on Kaien, and his eyes widened.

The buzzing of growls and moans still floated in the background when Uryu finally said, "You've been bitten."

Rukia's eyes flashed between the two, not able to comprehend Ishida's words. However, once recognizing his hostile eyes, she unconsciously stepped in front of Kaien, as if to guard him from Uryu's skeptical stare. He was joking…It was impossible.

"We have to kill him," he stated grimly and Rukia paled.

The words were foreign and bitter to her, causing her to feel sick to the core.

"W-what? No! He's…not dead, he's not even infected," Rukia spun around to face her teacher with a look of panic mixed with fear.

"Rukia, the bastards bit me when I tried to save Kiyone, look," Kaien revealed a gory wound that blackened his left arm.

"I can't believe it…" Rukia began to tremble.

"Rukia," Kaien muttered with a twinge of pain accompanying his voice.

With almost a feverish frenzy, Rukia ripped away the sleeve of his arm to reveal a festering bite mark. Familiar black webbing veins crawled up his skin, imitating the cold fingers of death. She looked up at Kaien slowly, and his eyes told her she could not avoid the truth. Rukia could feel the blood freeze in her veins, and she refused to believe anything anymore. She felt like her eyes were betraying, forcing her to witness something she could not bear to fathom. Rukia felt as if she were sinking down the bottomless abyss of the sea, slowly drowning in her own nightmare. The pressure was crushing, and her heart was paralyzed at the thought of losing another life.

Ishida had his bow drawn and aimed directly at Kaien's pale face, "Once he's dead, he'll be one of _them_."

"Don't you dare point that at Kaien dono," Rukia hissed as she pulled out her stained katana.

"Wait, stop it. Look, I'm staying here, and you three make a run for it," Kaien pushed Rukia aside.

"I'm not leaving you. Remember no one gets left behind," Rukia stated firmly.

"Be reasonable, Rukia. He's a threat to all of us," Ishida retorted.

Tensions broke new levels as Rukia and Ishida stared each other down, both refusing to back away.

Kaien frowned, "This is ridiculous-"

Toshiro cut into the conversation, shooting everyone a serious expression before saying, "Kaien should come with us, until he dies. He doesn't deserve to be abandoned, at least not while he's still alive."

Rukia's gaze softened as she felt Toshiro's empathy.

"But…then you have to put him to rest, Rukia," Toshiro stared straight through her.

Rukia allowed the quiet words to skin into her mind, but the idea brought a violent sense of terror that tore at her heart.

"Rukia you don't have to," Kaien said slowly.

She shook her head, "I can't abandon anyone."

Rukia hesitantly met Kaien's gaze, and glanced back to Toshiro before mutely agreeing to the deal. When she turned to Ishida, he simply looked ahead without approving, although he didn't object to the plan either. It was a plan that carried an abundance of potential dangers that could easily lead to everyone's demise. But for some reason, everyone decided to overlook the ludicrous idea in order to grasp on the last strand of humanity they had left.

Toshiro looked grimly between the two before he muttered, "Good. Then you should know I found a truck."

"Everyone follow me," He commanded.

"Let's hurry because there isn't much time," Ishida murmured before sending Kaien another nervous look.

They headed towards an old fashioned pickup truck sitting across the street. Rukia only watched mutely as Toshiro carefully pulled out a bloody body from the driver's seat and placed him on the road. Then, he peered under the wheel as if looking for something. After removing the plastic cover, Toshiro started to twiddle with the mass of wires, occasionally producing sparks. A few minutes later the engine roared to life, and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll drive," Ishida volunteered.

After some deliberation, Toshiro finally agreed to sit in the front, leaving Rukia and Kaien in the bed of the trunk. Once everyone was inside, the car jolted forward, and they continued their way to Karakura Hospital.

An ominous silence passed between teacher and student as they stared, and it took all of Rukia's willpower to stop herself from simply screaming at Kaien.

Finally she hissed, "You can't die."

"Everyone has to die someday, Rukia," He joked weakly.

Kaien coughed violently, spitting up a thick putrid liquid before quickly wiping it away on his sleeve.

The scene struck her with fear as she realized that he was right, and Rukia couldn't stop herself from embracing her teacher, smelling the blood, sweat, and death that possessed his body. Kaien returned the gesture, caressing her hair as if to comfort her. Then, with slow movements, his hand reached for her katana, and he broke their hold.

"What are you doing," Rukia choked as she pulled away.

Searching deep into her eyes, he continued, "Kill me before I turn into one of them."

"Not now," She snapped hastily.

Shaking his head feebly, Kaien pleaded, "Don't be cruel, Rukia, I'm asking you a favor. I can feel it taking over..."

When it looked like she was about to object he said, "Remember what we talked about last night?"

She nodded.

"I won't be dying as long as I have you here."

As Kaien spoke his tender words, he placed the hilt of Rukia's blade in her small hands.

"Kaien…don't leave me alone," Rukia begged, and her grip tightened around his, as if the notion would keep him alive.

He chuckled once more while his hands grew cold in hers, "I can't stay, Rukia. I'm sorry."

Kaien positioned the point of the blade over his heart and looked straight into Rukia's bitter soul.

"Don't do this! I-I…" She stuttered after realizing his intentions.

He smiled, but his eyes betrayed a sadness that shredded her heart to pieces. With his hands guiding hers, Kaien pressed forward. Rukia witnessed in horror as her blade pierced his heart, protruding wickedly through his chest while blood gushed from the fatal wound.

With Kaien's last breath, he murmured, "Thank you."

"I can't do this alone."

Rukia could feel the crimson substance leak onto her cloths, and suddenly she felt as cold as dry ice, and as lifeless as the undead. She couldn't help but feel empty as she just sat there with Kaien's dead weight resting against her. Rukia could do nothing but shed useless tears that cried for him, and she did not dare move until the truck came to a halt. Ishida was the one that pulled Kaien away, but she did not have the will to protest. The blackness was suffocating her small frame as each death weighed her down. Momo, Kiyone, Sentaro, Kaien…good people who never did any wrong. The demise of her friends haunted her memories as they flashed vibrantly over and over in her head.

"Rukia," Ishida spoke softly.

The distant calling of her name brought her back to an ugly reality, and she vaguely noticed that Toshiro and Ishida managed to wrap Kaien's body in a tarp secured by ropes. Looking around her, she realized that they were parked on a large bridge that overlooked a lonely river. Cars were scattered hazardously throughout the road, and a few zombies were left milling around.

When she finally found her voice, she croaked, "What are you doing?"

"Giving Kaien Sensei our respect," Ishida said.

Rukia hauled her leadened form off the ground and followed as the two carried Kaien towards the ledge of the bridge.

"Any last words?" Toshiro muttered.

Rukia hesitated before shaking her head, "No."

So with one final heave they pushed Kaien's souless body into the water, hearing a lonely splash as it hit the surface a few seconds later. Rukia's fingers curled into a fist as she watched the body sink to the bottom before immediately pushing herself away. Even from a distance, she saw it. The small folded picture resurfaced from the waters portraying the happy faces of a dead husband and wife.

_Death Toll:_

_Hinamori Momo_

_Kiyone Kotetsu_

_Sentaro Kotsubaki_

_Shiba Kaien_

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! I actually put off this chapter for so long because I hated writing everyone's death, especially Kaien's. The writing was horrible, especially towards the end, but I hope the extra long chapter maked up for the crappiness. I'm also praying that it wasn't too cliché when Rukia killed Kaien...again. Oh and where's Ichigo? Well, this chapter was so long, that I had to cut it out. Just go ahead and kill me now, I deserve it. However...with so many characters gone, it means that new ones are on their way, so please consider sparing my life!**

**Thanks to: Redrosedragon18, riveting tale chap, E.C, Megami Elric, and amputated heart, Svetlana Sparkle, Higanbana.4, Molly Doe, and special thanks to kayla12000 for kicking my ass on this update.**

**Question: What do you think of special (mutated) zombies?**

**I live off of bribes…give me a nice review and I might write faster…wink.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! I dedicate this chapter to you guys!**

**Chapter Four: Karakura Hospital  
**

_Rukia hauled her deadened form off the ground and followed as the two carried Kaien towards the ledge of the bridge._

_"Any last words?" Toshiro muttered._

_Rukia hesitated before shaking her head, "No."_

_So with one final heave they pushed Kaien's souless body into the water, hearing a lonely splash as it hit the surface a few seconds later. Rukia's fingers curled into a fist as she watched the body sink to the bottom before immediately pushing herself away. Even from a distance, she saw it. The small folded picture resurfaced from the waters portraying the happy faces of a dead husband and wife._

**December 13, 2012**  
**1000 Hours**

A vise like grip tightened around Rukia's heart, suffocating her from the world. The feeling was its own kind of sickness that infected her soul, corrupting her mind. With her eyes witnessing so many deaths, she was left in some estranged shell shocked phase, leaving her quite speechless. However, her face was expertly controlled in which all emotion and thoughts were trapped under an ice numbing mask. No one knew what to do as a sudden wave of defeat and exhaustion overcame them. The three survivors sat despondently in the truck, allowing themselves a moment to grieve for their fallen companions. It was as if a hollow black hole replaced the dead survivors, sucking them up in an eternal sense of denial as well.

Uryu broke the delicate silence, "So what happens now?"

Half of the survivors were eliminated within the first hour of their escape, and the three remaining were apprehensive in continuing with their intended mission. It was all a risk, but then again life was a risk now that zombies roamed the streets.

"We stick to the plan," Rukia said stoically.

They had to finish what they started, or at least have some sort of goal. It was her only drive left, and if she didn't have a purpose then life was not worth living.

"I hate to be a pessimist, but don't you think that would be hopeless," Ishida said skeptically.

Toshiro lifted his head and spoke coldly, "But we have to try."

Uryu pursed his lips to prevent himself from saying anything. They wouldn't listen to him anyway. He knew what they would find at the hospital, and it was not going to be pretty.

"Fine, I won't stop you, but first, I need to visit my home," Ishida calmly said.

When no one commented, Ishida took the liberty to start the engine and they continued across the bridge silently. Rukia stayed in the back of the truck, where she simply stared out into the river that left a scar on her heart. The rising sun was warm, but it did not reach her soul and she was left feeling lost. Rukia missed him, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt that ate her away. She couldn't save him.

Rukia was pulled away from her heavy thoughts when Ishida turned into an unfamiliar street. The neighborhood held a superior pristine in which everything was neatly trimmed and freshly painted. Uryu's house was certainly on the richer side of town, and one could only admire how after an apocalypse the street still looked neat and orderly. This excluded the fact that zombies still wandered around the freshly trimmed lawns, and how a brand new Mercedes met headlong with a BMW at the nearest crossing. The engine was abruptly cut off and Ishida jumped out while wielding his crude bow and arrows.

"You two can stay in the car," Ishida murmured.

"I highly doubt that will ever happen," Toshiro scowled.

Ishida glared, "I'm serious. This is a personal matter, so just stay."

Rukia revealed a disagreeing frown, "We stick together. It's not a good idea to be alone, Ishida sempai."

There was a heated look upon his face, as if he were trying to conceal displeasure or maybe even…embarrassment. Rukia stubbornly refused to split up, and eventually the Ishida gave up in defeat.

Shuffling his feet the eldest student growled, "Follow me."

They entered a modern two story house that was painted a crisp white. First they found themselves in a fancy anteroom, where on the right an elaborate study room could be seen through a pair of French doors. Inside was normal, if not a little too plain and there were barely any pictures in the house at all.

"There still should be food in the kitchen if you're hungry. I need to get a few things upstairs," Ishida pointed them towards a kitchen down the hall.

With a dry grin, he stated, "Don't follow me...I'll be sure to scream if I happen to walk into anything scary."

After shooting him an un amused stare, she followed his directions into the spotless kitchen, were stainless steel pans hung low over a little island table which was surrounded by fine granite counters and dark wooden pantries.

"Ishida has a nice place," Toshiro commented absently.

Rukia slid open a pantry door and couldn't help but crack a smile to see that it was packed with preserved food.

"I love Pocky…" Toshiro said before he had time to regret it.

While Toshiro was quietly munching on a box of Pocky, Rukia stocked up on as much as she could carry in her backpack, throwing in canned goods, chip bags, water bottles and once she was done, her bag weighed almost as much as she did. Soon afterwards, Ishida appeared in the kitchen completely garbed in a unique white suit sporting a short cape. Along with his outfit, he carried a large smart bow that was decorated in crosses.

"Um…Ishida sempai…Why are you dressed like that," Rukia asked.

While adjusting his glasses, he stated in an obvious tone, "This is the traditional Archery uniform, and despite its looks these cloths are quite comfortable."

Rukia stopped herself from making a remark about Ishida's style and instead she asked, "Are we ready to leave yet?"

"There's one more thing I need to check, and then we'll leave," Ishida muttered as a look of suspicion crossed his face.

Rukia followed him this time, and so did Toshiro (however he still managed to sneak a few more boxes of Pocky into his pockets). Ishida hesitated in front of the study room before seeming to make up his mind and he entered. Inside there were expensive mahogany bookcases covering the walls along with impressive medical degrees. On the shelves that accompanied the books were busts of nameless men, and crosses. Ishida walked to the middle of the desk and picked up a neatly folded note that was written and signed by Ishida Ryuken.

_Dear Uryu Ishida,_

_You may have noticed that I have left. I have been taken by the governmetn to the NIH (National Institute of Health) order to investigate the spontaneous disease that has sprouted in small areas of the city. If you have any sense at all, I suggest that you avoid human contact for a while because I'm afraid the situation will only get worse. In the event that the government has failed to confine this disease, find me at all costs. If I do not see or hear from you, I will assume with much disgust and disappointment that you have perished._

_From,_

_Ishida Ryuken_

_12.10.12_

"Well that's was a heartwarming letter," Toshiro commented as he finished reading the note.

Ishida smirked dryly, "He has a tendency to get a little over emotional."

Rukia read the letter twice and frowned, "I don't understand. Did the government know that this would happen?"

"I'm assuming they did," Toshiro scowled.

"Those bastards didn't even do anything about it! They _knew_...and they didn't warned us," Rukia hissed.

"You have to understand Rukia, what could they have done? If they tried to warn everyone, chaos and panic would ensue the streets. All they could have done was hope that they could sequester the disease," Ishida explained.

Rukia spat bitterly, "Well that obviously didn't work out either."

"We can't do anything about it now, Rukia. We just have to survive," He said grimly.

Rukia became quiet as she struggled to control her fustration. She needed to blame someone for everything that had happen, and all the built up emotions threatened to spill. How_ did_ this happen? Zombies could not have just sprouted from the ground...there had to be a cause, and Rukia needed to know.

She exhaled deeply, "Your right, all we need to focus on now, is to survive..."

That is what she will do. Her job was to survive for her sister and her brother, so she could not give up...not so early in the game anyway.

Uryu straightened his glasses in an official manner before changing the subject, "I will accompany you to Karakura Hospital, but afterwards, I'm afraid we must split up. I must pursue NIH and find my father."

Rukia looked up sternly and said, "Then we'll come with you."

"Ishida frowned, "Why would you do that?"

"I think we can fit the NIH into our busy schedule. Besides, I would like to understand what caused this apocalypse to happen," Rukia said nonchalantly.

When Ishida did not argue, Toshiro asked, "Then it's a plan?"

Ishida scoffed in annoyance, however there was a spark of amusement in his eye as he complained, "Must you two be so bothersome."

"We can't help who we are," Toshiro explained sarcastically.

"Well now that we understand each other better, let's continue," Rukia sighed.

The three exited the house with caution before hastily driving towards the Karakura Hospital which was thankfully close by. Soon enough, Rukia could see the tall building in the distance decorated in multiple blue crosses that matched Uryu's uniform. With their revolving lights still turned on, ambulances were parked in hazardously along the front of the building accompanied with police cars. A massive pile of bagged bodies lay forbiddingly in a disgusting heap, attracting a buzz of flies and other smell of decomposing flesh was penetrating, and she gagged from the intensity of it. As Rukia and Toshiro gazed at the nightmarish display, Uryu parked in front of the automatic doors and hesitantly turned off the engine. Everything became silent, and the ambience was unsettling. With a weak heart, Rukia took the lead and jumped out of the truck with her katana unsheathed. She knew in the far corner of her mind that it was foolish to separate from the group, however this was something she needed to do on her own. Clenching her weapon tightly, Rukia didn't wait for the others as she rushed inside. There were no receptionists, and the hallways were completely deserted. To her dismay she discovered that the elevators were not operational, so she sprinted up three flights of stairs with her fingers crossed.

_Room 306. Room306. Room 306…please be there_.

The hallways were deserted, and with an uneasy heart she skidded to a halt outside Room 306. With the anxiety stirring inside her, her hand reached for the door. Everything was there; the soft pastel walls, the silent monitors, and the vase of lilys sitting next to the hospital bed, but the room was empty. The room was very empty. Rukia's eyes finally rested on the unattractive splatter of blood decorating the pillow, and the blankets that were tossed violently to the floor. She numbly approached the blood stained sheets and reached out to touch it. The material was coarse with the blood matted into uneven patterns, and she stared unblinkingly at the scene playing before her eyes. Then her hand found a crumpled note laying beside the pillow, and she opened with a petrified heart.

_Dearest sister,_

_I'm afraid that things are changing. Bad things. The hospital is quickly falling to shambles, and it's because a virus is spreading. I think they're going to get rid of all the sick patients...I've heard gunshots, and I'm afraid. I hope you receive this letter, Rukia, because I want you to know I love you. Tell Byakuya sama that I love him too. Be safe…and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to say goodbye._

_Love,_

_Kuchiki Hisana_

The note trembled between her fingers and quickly succumbed to a crumpled item in her clammy hands. For several minutes she was shaking uncontrollably, staring at nothing except the image of her dead sister in her mind. Swiftly, with cool, calculating movements, she roughly tossed the paper ball into a nearby trash bin. Rukia's hurt gaze turned into one of steel as her heart strained under the dead weight of sorrow. The death of her sister finally killed her. Somewhere deep inside her, the last bit of her heart frosted over, leaving her with nothing. She was dead inside. She was a zombie.

No one could save her…there was no one left.

Rukia felt like lead as she leaned against the pastel walls, feeling empty, yet burdened under so much pain. Finally she had no strength left to stem to tears welling up in her large eyes, and the first wave of sadness shook through her whole frame. Rukia held tightly to herself as she cried pitifully for herself. Shutting her eyes tight, she choked on the violent sob that never seemed to end. She had never felt so empty and alone in her entire life, and she felt vulnerable. It was her against the world, and she was losing. Was there a point to live if you had nothing to live for? Rukia rubbed the tears away with the palm of her hand and glared. She hated crying more than anything, but now the bought of foolishness was over she felt different. The funny thing was, Rukia had no more tears left, infact she felt nothing at all. Everything was just too surreal, and it was as if her life had been swept away within a blink of an eye. She was dreaming, she had to be. This...all of it wasn't real, and when she wakes up from this nightmare, she would visit her sister in the hospital, and see her everyone's smiling faces at school.

Everything is just a nightmare.

Suddenly, the door behind her opened with the hinges creaking eerily and she spun around. Rukia's katana was drawn as she lethally raised the blade.

"Chotto matte!"

Rukia blinked over her glazed eyes as she inspected the person standing before her. He was a lean teenage boy that could easily tower over her. The teen was wearing a bloody school uniform and carried a metal baseball bat over one shoulder. He wore an impressionable scowl and possessed familiar features such as a straight nose, high cheek bones and broad shoulders. Her gaze was currently captured on his bright orange hair that protruded in all directions, mimicking the way a sun would cast its rays. Rukia tore her eyes away to stare hostility at the person. However those large brown eyes glared back just as fiercely, as if challenging her.

The realization tackled her from nowhere.

Rukia stumbled backwards onto the hospital bed, suppressing a gasp. It was…it couldn't be…no, it was defiantly impossible. The man was Kaien…Kaien was the man. He was the zombie…but no, the man held small differences in his face, like his eyes, hair, and most of all, his scowl. The stranger recoiled in surprise at Rukia's startled actions and hesitantly reached out a hand to help her up, replacing his scowl for a confused frown.

The stranger asked, "Are you okay? Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"Who are you," Rukia asked coldly.

Rukia's arbitrary actions puzzled the nameless man, however he quipped back just as rudely, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I won't hesitate to kill you," Rukia lied as she raised her sword once more.

She griped the handle of her blade tightly with both hands and plastered a vicious expression on her empty face. He looked closely at her and tried to analyze her motives. However in the end he shook his head disbelievingly.

He scoffed, "Okay, so you're threatening to kill me? Well, go ahead, I doubt you have it in you, midget."

Rukia's cold facade wavered as she asked incredulously, "What did you call me?"

"What, you have a problem with me, midget? I said go ahead, take a swing at me," The stranger roared beseechingly.

This man, who looked so much like Kaien managed to elicit a tiny spark of hope in her, but even so, a movement of indignation possessed her first.

She twitched in deep ire before shouting, "Don't call me midget, fruit loop!"

He yelled defensively, "Don't make fun of my hair!"

"Then don't call me midget," Rukia growled.

The man retorted, "Then what can I call you by?"

"Nothing," Rukia said bitingly.

A tense moment passed before he continued, "Okay then…next question. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Who said I was by myself? Besides, it's none of your business," She whispered dangerously low.

Ichigo glanced behind her and noticed the dried maroon stains splattered over the pillows.

Witnessing the dark incident, he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry."

Rukia was taken by surprise at the sudden apology, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I said I was sorry for whatever happened. Don't you dare think that you're the only one that's lost someone important, dammit. Because you're wrong," He said.

Rukia said nothing as she stood there, frozen is silent contemplation and shock. She met the stranger's eyes and held his gaze for a moment. His amber eyes were sad, and Rukia could see the regret burrowed deep inside his soul. He was a person just like her, with friends and family that perished in the flames of the apocalypse. She was hurt, just like him.

The stranger ran an irritated hand through his hair and sighed, "Look, this ridiculous. What the hell is your problem?"

"I have my own reasons of being cautious. Lately, it's been hard finding trustworthy people," Rukia said slowly.

He frowned before saying, "Let me assure you, I'm the good guy."

When Rukia said nothing in return, the man rolled his eyes and offered his hand, "Let's introduce ourselves from the start-"

He was cut off by a bellowing car alarm that came from below.

Rukia's eyes widened with unease, and she made a dash past the orange haired teen before sprinting down the stairs. She didn't have a clue where Ishida or Toshiro was, and instantly regretted leaving their side in the moment of her insecurity. Rukia burst through the stairway door and stilled in horror at the scene before her.

A city bus crashed into the hospital parking lot and was in the process of spewing out scores of zombies from the doors and windows. Cars were skewed into a mass of metal with some on fire and others crushed into undistinguishable items. In the middle of the chaos was a sleek onyx porsche that unleashed a shrill alarm, beckoning the zombies' attention. This would not have been a problem if it hadn't been for a little girl trapped inside the pandemonium.

Someone shouted from behind, "Karin!"

The painful strain of his voice tugged on her emotions, and she watched as the orange haired boy pushed past the doors and ran fearlessly into deaths arms.

"There you are Rukia," Ishida appeared beside her, along with Toshiro.

Ishida continued, "We heard the alarm, what the hell is going on?"

"They're in trouble," Rukia whispered.

He was an unknown stranger, not to be trusted. Why should she help him? Rukia watched with apprehension as he ran past the chaotic flames while swinging his metal bat in defense. The car was rocking back and forth as the ravenous undead stared hungrily at the trapped girl. The man was nowhere close to reaching his goal, rather fending off for himself against the endless mass of zombies. She thought of Kaien, and what he would have done. The answer was obivous of course. As the stranger was being surrounded, Rukia finally made up her mind.

"I have to help him," She took off and entered the swarming dead.

With her katana unsheathed Rukia dashed to the stranger's aid, hacking through flesh along the way. She finally spotted the person's bright orange mane and easily joined his side.

"What are you doing here," He shouted angrily at her.

Rukia guarded the stranger's side from a vicious attack before yelling, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving your sorry ass!"

"I didn't ask for help, midget," The man grunted as he swung his baseball bat at the nearest zombie.

Rukia beheaded another undead before saying, "Well too bad."

"Do you mind if we join the party," Ishida asked above the noise.

As Toshiro and Ishida arrived, the four stood back to back as they fought against the hoard. The group inched their way towards the car, carefully evading the teeth and claws of the undead while they fought valiantly against the enemy. Ishida's bow proved to be more efficient than his old one as he sent torrents of arrows across the sea of zombies, while Toshiro fought off the close range attackers with ease. Luck, however did not help the girl trapped inside the car, and in Rukia's peripheral vision, she witnessed a tinted glass window shatter. The girl successfully peeled herself away from the searching hands and began pounding the end of a monkey wrench at the zombies. Beside her the orange haired boy was distracted by the cried of the young girl, and Rukia could almost hear him hold his breath.

"Fuck," The stranger cursed.

Rukia glanced to the side and saw with dismay that his weapon hand been knocked aside. She could see him tumble to the floor as another zombie took advantage of his vulnerability. He didn't give up and continued to fight with his raw hands. Rukia couldn't help but admire the person's determination. She was afraid though, she was scared of losing this perosn in front of her eyes. She couldn't afford to lose anyone, and the pieces of her heart were dwindling down to nothing. Quickly, she arrived at his side by gracefully sweeping her blade across the onslaught of zombies while helping him up at the same time. His metal bat was lost among the eager shuffling of feet, and Rukia attempted to guard his vulnerbility. Finally an idea came to her when she remembered the ebony katana lying dormant at her side. Delivering another swift blow to a pair of zombies, Rukia separated the second blade from her side.

"Hey, fruit loop! Here take this," Rukia tossed the sheathe towards him.

He caught the bundle and stared at the sword in wonder, "Jesus, you're telling me you had this with you the whole time?"

Rukia ignored him and said, "Do you know how to handle it?"

He shouted, "Hell yeah!"

With one swift movement, he unsheathed the dark sword. A bright flash of light entered his eyes as he beheld the sword, along with a sense of hope. Suddenly he was faster, stronger, and more powerful than before as he displayed extraordinary attacks on the mass of undead. He beheaded each adversary with clean sweeps of the hand, almost moving at a lightening speed. Rukia couldn't help but steal multiple glances at his experienced form and the determination captured in him.

"You know, it never occurred to me. I don't believe we've formally introduced each other yet, midget," The orange haired teen shouted over the moaning dead.

Rukia scowled, "It's not midget! My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Nice to meet you, Rukia. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," He grinned.

The two shared a moment of gratitude as they held each other's gaze. However he moment was cut short by the advance of zombies, and they continued fighting. Finally, the action minimized and Ichigo was able to reach the porsche. He hastily unlocked the car doors, swept aside the broken glass, and once he faced the younger girl, he did not hesitate to embrace her with a surge of desperation. Once the moment was over, everyone stood silent as they surveyed each other for bite wounds, as if out of habit. Nothing was detected, and the group let out a silent form of relief.

Ichigo was the first to speak as he looked gratefully at Rukia.

"Thanks for saving my sorry ass," Ichigo smirked.

He continued, "Oh, and here. This is yours."

Ichigo offered Rukia the soiled katana with hidden remorse. She saw with a mysterious sort of pride, that the sword belonged to him. He looked longingly at the blade as he waited for her to retrieve it, however, Rukia shook her head.

"No, you can have it. I don't use it anyways, besides it serves you well," She said as she pushed the katana back to him.

"I…don't know what to say," Ichigo smiled excitedly.

Rukia scoffed, "A thank you would suffice."

Ichigo placed a rough hand on top of her head, causing Rukia to stiffen in remembrance. This was something Kaien would do, and it sent torrents of pain into her heart at the thought.

"Thanks. You're not so bad for a little brat," Ichigo commented.

The shock dispersed as she swatted Ichigo's hand away, "What? I'm not little! I'm sixteen for Kami's sake! If anything, you're the brat, fruit loop!"

"What? I said thank you, midget," He quipped.

"Shut up," A voice scolded from the car.

Rukia broke away from her glaring contest at Ichigo and instead gazed at the young girl that sat silently in the porsche. She was a middle schooler who styled her black hair in a simple pony tail with her bangs cropped to the sides. A bag was hauled over her shoulder where miscellaneous items bulged out, along with scavenged first aid equipment. The girl wore a rather uninterested expression, however a haunting look was captured behind her dark eyes that held corrupt memories.

"Sorry, I don't think everyone has properly introduced themselves," Rukia began.

"My name is Rukia, and this would be Ishida and Toshiro," She pointed out her companions.

"Ishida Uryu? I didn't even see you...Well of course you would be able to survive a damn zombie apocalypse," Ichigo smiled happily at the spectacled man.

Ishida narrowed his eyes before sneering, "I do not wish to speak to you,_ Kurosaki_."

"Doesn't seem like you've changed much," Ichigo commented.

Ishida scoffed in return, "Well neither have you I suppose."

Rukia blinked in confusion, "Wait, how do you both know each other?"

Ichigo smirked dryly, "Ishida and I are childhood friends, we have a history don't we Ishida kun?"

Uryu promptly ignored him in favor of retrieving his arrowheads from the skulls of the dead while Ichigo chuckled behind his back.

"You both have my thanks Rukia...Toshiro. By the way, my name is Kurosaki Karin," The dark haired girl said.

"You're welcome," Rukia smiled.

Toshiro grimaced, "It's Hitsugaya."

"What's wrong with Toshiro?" Karin quirked an eyebrow.

He replied, "I barely know you, and besides, it's more respectful to call me by my last name."

Karin scoffed, "Hey, we're the same age. If I call you Hitsugaya, then you have to call me Kurosaki san."

"What are you talking about? I'm fifteen and a highschooler, how old are you? eleven?" Toshiro glared indignantly.

Karin rolled her eyes, "I'm thirteen. I was only kidding, don't get so defensive Toshiro."

Karin giggled and Toshiro only pursed his lips in slight annoyance before looking away.

Moments later he announced, "I see more of them coming. We better split up before they get to us."

"Where are you guys going," Ichigo asked curiously.

"We're looking for the NIH," Rukia responded.

Ichigo mused about the destination for a moment, " The National Institute of Infectious Diseases...Really? Is Ishida's father there?"

Uryu scolded over his shoulder, "You are not coming with us!"

"Aw, why not Ishida kun? It would be a little road trip just like old times," Ichigo grinned.

He turned to Rukia, "I hope you don't mind if I tag along. Besides, my old man might be there too."

"Let's go Rukia, Toshiro. I will not travel with _him_," Ishida pointed to Ichigo with distaste.

He walked angerily towards the antique truck, slammed the door and proceeded to start the engine. The car gave a weak splutter and Ishida attempted to start it once more, but with more desperation than the first.

A string of curses followed by the coughing of the engine could be heard.

Ichigo called out smugly, "Hey Ishida kun, do you guys need a ride?"

"No," Ishida growled from inside the car.

It was only a moment later when the truck exhaled one last time before sinking lifelessly to the floor. Ichigo rounded his car and started the engine, while Rukia and Toshiro joined Karin in the back seat. He pulled the black porshe next to the ancient truck and casually rolled down the windows.

"Need some help there," Ichigo asked innocently.

Ishida growled, "Urasai."

He kicked open the door, picked up Rukia's book bag, and with a final glare at the orange haired man he claimed the front seat before promptly ignoring everyone.

With everyone seated comfortably in the car, Rukia couldn't help but feel slightly reassured that maybe, just maybe, she stood a chance against the world.

With smirk, Ichigo asked, "So, does anyone know how to get to NIH?"

**A/N: Wow, I just finished exams and it's finally summer! I'm celebrating with this knew update. Those of you who like this story and read it, please don't hesitate to leave a review. If I receive enough feedback, I will continue writing, if not then I have other stories that I need to continue too. So please, if you like this story and wish for more, leave a comment. ^_^**

**The NIH is also known as the National Institute of Infectious Diseases and is actually located in Japan.**


End file.
